


Melding Hearts

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Water Armatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Leaving Elysia had come with a number of changes to their lives, some for better and others for worse. Above it all, both were grateful for the existence of armatization.





	Melding Hearts

After everything that had occurred between Glaivend Basin and Tintagel Ruins, Sorey was glad to both be sleeping on a proper bed and have space away from the other’s. Alisha had never housed the seraphim, not that Rose was fond of the idea so soon after she learned seraphim existed, but even she could see how much Sorey wanted to be by himself, or well with just one seraph in particular. Lailah, and Edna were delighted to have another girl in the party, so a shared room with Rose met no objection.  
  
Once inside the room, Sorey was quick to undo the Shepherd’s cloak and lazily toss it over the headboard before he fell onto the mattress. Mikleo sat on the edge, the weight change in the bed didn’t faze Sorey in the slightest. A few light sighs left Mikleo’s lips, but he said nothing.  
  
This room offered nothing new compared to any previous inn room, which meant Mikleo couldn’t distract himself through scrutiny of their environment.  
  
“You know I’m not actually a mind reader.” Sorey said with closed eyes. To that, he felt Mikleo shift back until he leaned against Sorey’s hip.  
  
“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Mikleo muttered.  
  
“Me with no resonance? Yeah me neither.” Sorey had both hands behind his head but moved one to rest beside Mikleo.  
  
“I thought the first time we saw a hellion was scary, but I’d take that a hundred times over.” Mikleo had pulled one leg to his chest as he spoke, his fingers digging into his pants.  
  
“I’d never thought about what it’d be like to not see seraphim. To not… be able to touch you.” Sorey was hesitant to slid his hand over Mikleo’s, and was ready to pull away if Mikleo so much as flinched. Instead, fingers laced between Sorey’s.    
  
“I had no clue how much I’d miss your touch.” Mikleo said.  
  
Sorey sat up, careful to not throw Mikleo off balance in the process, though Mikleo proceeded to adjust to lean against Sorey’s chest.  
  
“Mikleo…” Sorey whispered against the base of Mikleo’s neck just before lightly pressing his lips to it. Even with the fabric keeping the kiss from being skin to skin, Mikleo’s face still flushed. This journey didn’t leave them many chances to be unrestrained in their closeness. While they had grown up with Mason who reveled in his escapades with Natalie, the boys had never been much for public shows of affection. At best there would be hand holding when they thought no one paid attention or their nightly parting cheek kisses. Anything more stayed behind closed doors, and usually one either of their beds.  
  
“We’re… a bit too big to be sharing a bed this small now.” Mikleo’s voice shook as Sorey trailed feathery kisses along his shoulder.  
  
“It’s no smaller than what we had in Elysia, but I can think of a way to get you closer.” Sorey’s warm breath blew over Mikleo’s ear, and he shivered. He truly missed Sorey as Sorey instead of the Shepherd.  
  
“But the other’s—” Mikleo’s breath hitched at Sorey’s lips against his jaw.  
  
“Are all with Rose.”  
  
“Sorey…” Mikleo could barely think, and all Sorey did was run a hand along his side. How many times had he done that back home? How many times had he done that with nothing between them, yet here with layers of fabric that separated them, Mikleo grow more aroused than any time before.  
  
“I won’t say it unless you tell me to.” Every one of Sorey’s motions stopped. His hands rested on Mikleo’s hips as he waited. Mikleo would never admit to how hot he got from these mere touches. He couldn’t deny that he wanted more, but now more than ever he wanted to feel Sorey.  
  
“Say it…” he panted, not sure if he had spoken at all until arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back further.  
  
“Luzrov Rulay.” Only once before had Mikleo heard his name spoken so softly.  
  
In the field, they never had time to relish in the feel of Mikleo as he dissolved into mana and proceeded to fill every crevice within Sorey, nor could they ever notice how Sorey’s being seemed to make extra room just for Mikleo. He briefly wondered if Sorey was like this with the others, but that thought derailed once Sorey started undoing their suit.  
  
Where their bow had gone Mikleo had no clue. Not that he truly cared when he could feel Sorey’s warmth surround him. Once their overly complicated outfit had been kicked to the floor, they sat back on the bed, savored the sensation of being together in that moment.  
  
Armatization with the others merely felt like a joining of human and seraph; of borrowing the power of a seraph but still with their guidance, but it was still always Sorey and the seraph. With Mikleo, they were never just two beings unionizing. They were one being. Two halves becoming one. Sorey could always feel that line between himself and the others, like a glass wall within a cube. With Mikleo however, there existed no cube or divide. Everything he was, was Mikleo and everything Mikleo was, was him.  
  
They laid back with a deep breath that caused a full body shiver. They’d be perfectly content to simply lay here all night like this, and yet both wanted more. No single word existed in their minds, only raw unrefined emotion that communicated more than any language could dream. Through the layers of those emotions that constantly changed and expressed new thoughts every second, one hand started to glide down their chest.  
  
Sorey knew the feel of his own hand against his skin and expected that, but Mikleo only felt Sorey’s skin under his touch. All together it formed a feeling that was both their touches and neither. This was _their_ touch, the same as how this was now _their_ body. Although for as mutual as every action was; the sensations came in waves.  
  
Where there normally would be slow hands and whispered affirmations, there was only the beat of their heart, breathless moans, and the shift of limbs.  
  
Mikleo would moan as fingers brushed a pert nipple, Sorey would shiver as nails dragged over a rib, and they would both pant once their hand reach their hip. A moment spent to squeeze their inner thigh, yet not a moment spent on hesitation before that hand would slide over their groin. Fingertips brushed the tip of their erection. They dragged one finger upwards along the underside length before their thumb swiped over the slit.  
  
Natural as the rise and fall of their chest, Mikleo encircled their fingers around the base. Sorey relinquished control of that hand, but took the other to grip at the sheets in the moment Mikleo began to pump.  
  
Each moan that rolled over their lips was a low tremble. Mikleo needed no thought to his action of slow slides up and down along with an occasional squeeze. Sorey melted further with each motion, though his moans were becoming louder and louder as Mikleo quickened the pace.  
  
Somewhere among the moans and precum slicking their hand, Sorey had slid their other hand down to message their balls. Now Mikleo was the one that pushed out moans. Sorey buried their head into the pillow, vaguely aware of how loud they were. Mikleo had learned volume control since they started staying in inns, Sorey on the other hand had not.  
  
Collectively, they bucked their hips with every pump. That tight coil of warmth in their gut was nearly unbearable. The mere intensity of it enough to make them scream, yet neither would let it go. Both determined to drag this out as long as possible.  
  
All too soon the room filled with names spoken in tandem as that coil finally snapped. They held together for one extra moment before they separated. Mikleo fell over Sorey’s chest, their breathing still in sync.  
  
“Sorey…” How Mikleo had even found his voice baffled him.  
  
“Mikleo…” Although they’d never in their wildest dreams imagined being able to exist like that, being in separate bodies now felt strange. Not that Sorey didn’t utterly enjoy being able to wrap his arms around Mikleo.  
  
Mikleo started to relax, even fell into a half sleep, before forcibly pushing himself up. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on Sorey, but if he didn’t clean them up now, they’d both regret it in the morning.  
  
By the time he was finished, Sorey was already snoring and had sprawled out over the entire bed. This left Mikleo with no choice but to careful climb over Sorey and lay atop him. Throughout the whole endeavor, Sorey had woken up long enough to hold Mikleo like a child would a stuffed animal.  
  
All of Mikleo’s attempts to lull himself to sleep failed. He’d kept anticipating Sorey to roll over and drop him to the floor, but Sorey barely moved, and when he did it was almost always to adjust his grip on Mikleo. Although he was grateful for having already been awake when sunrise came, since he was able to hear the footsteps that neared their room. He’d managed to both dress, cover Sorey with a blanket and retreat to vessel space all before the door swung open.  
  
He was truly grateful for how much practice he had for the situation. While they didn’t particularly aim to hide their relationship; they’d rather not let everyone know the full depth. So far Lailah had been the only one to figure it out, but then again not much escaped their Prime Lord.  
  
This morning it had been Rose to come wake them, who promptly claimed she wouldn’t do that again after Sorey nearly kicked the blanket to the floor the moment he awoke.   
  



End file.
